Dan (Chase's son)
Dan belongs to Marshall+skye4502 Dan is Chase and Nan's son. He is seen in TMNP, extreme pawbusters and biblehound. He is a purebred German Shepherd and the rookie member of the league of incredible super pups. He is Rocky's trainie Appearance Dan looks just like Chase except he has green eyes. Bio Dan is Chase and Nan's son. He is seen in TMNP, extreme pawbusters and biblehound. He is a purebred German Shepherd and the rookie member of the league of incredible super pups. He is Rocky's trainie Dan is very headstrong at times and he does not trust any demonic thing be it a werewolf or ghost. In someways he's a lot like his mom, and can be very fun loving. He has a crush on Marshall and Skye's daughter, Karen. As a pup, he used to carry Karen on his back and run around the Lookout. Later in life, he does this as his daily exercise; except he jumps roof tops with her on his back instead. He also barked every time the other pups put in Scooby doo, Finally the other's tied and gagged him. They propped him up on a pillow so he could watch quietly, but Karen kept un tying him so hey tied her up next to him. He's also a Christain in later stories. His fur can also grow back at a alarming rate. He is also like his dad, because he is very serious when fighting crime. He used to be like Batman and not like working with others, but when the league asked him to join he changed his mind and joined. His Secret Dan secretly loves Veggietales and he copied Larry-boy's suit so he could become.... Larry-pup! (a super hero who has no power save his super suckshen ears- and the power of Jesus). Here is his theme song: Larry-pup theme His dark side Dan unknown to him self has a hiden power, the power to turn into a shadow! Powers in this form '''Shadow power:As Shadow-Hound. Dan is able to turn into a shadow and hide in plan view or follow an enemy without being spotted. Portals: He is able to open portals to other worlds and other places with just one thought. He uses this trick to fire his plungers out of portals to attack an enemy that is far away. Plungers in shadow form Dan's plungers are indestructible. Mostly because he turns them into shadow if need be. He can also ignite them into plasma if he wants. Plasma blasts Dan can now fire plasma from his paws in the form of blasts His Gear Dan has a whole score of gizmos incuding his Pup-Mobile and his plunger mask Pup-Mobile As the best way of getting to far away places, the pup-mobile can change into a plane and a car and can move at super sonic speed. 1551766_1520996231463747_6018886672384733574_n.jpg|The pup mobile 10565180_1520996211463749_3527757509792380810_n.jpg|Sky View of the pup mobile 10450940_1520996264797077_2465397967303570804_n.jpg|Plane Mode The pup mobile 2.0 The pup mobile 2.0 is Dan's newer car he made a year or two after the the first one. It has all sorts of plunger gun type things in it. It also has a plane mode. 10588823_10203912553351322_365284978_n.jpg|Side View 10592320_10203912551351272_1778833300_n.jpg|Front View 10590023_10203912548191193_435625036_n.jpg|Upper View of it in plane mode. The only thing different is the wings. His mask The mask was the hardest of all his gear to make because it has to hold a mile of rope for his plunger swinging. Although it took a while, he finally got it right. His Belt Dan's Larry-pup belt is filled with dozens of gizmos- like a freeze ray and a heat ray. It also has an anti-pest ray. His Pup Tags Dan has three pup tags: : One is a copy of Rocky but with oranage arrows : The second one is a Pawbuster Tag, : The last one (and Dan's favorite) is his Larry-pup tag. His secret cave: The larry-pup cave No superhero can do with out a hideout, so Dan 'borrowed' a few things from Rocky to build the cave under the Lookout. 10302096_1521658688064168_2611281366020450452_n.jpg|Full Drawing 10347170_1521658878064149_1711618729118946264_n.jpg|Close up on the pup-mobile 10384356_1521658744730829_4564289421221167235_n.jpg|Close up on Karen and the computer 10494834_1521658778064159_862113534215242647_n.jpg|Close up on the Larry-pup suit 10516660_1521658834730820_1524919636944410159_n.jpg|Close up on Larry-pup coming down to the cave 10487590_1524415104455193_3410276815308211160_n.jpg|How do you get in the cave? Open a small panel on the floor, then push the LP button and walk into the elevater. It will go down (not up) to the Larry-pup cave. Likes Karen Making out with Karen Larry-boy and Veggietales The Newsboys (a band) Making things Working out, with karen on his back Dislikes Pup ivy When karen thinks he doesn't love her Voice Actor Scott Wolf, the dude who voiced Scamp in the Lady and the Tramp 2''.'' Trivia Dan and Karen hang in the Larry-pup cave a lot. Dan has green eyes because Larry the cucumber is green. The reason i created DanxKaren is because of ChasexSkye, why you ask? I'll tell you, Dan is Chase's son right? And Karen is Skye's daughter, right? Well it shouldn't be to hard to figure out where i got the idea for Skye and Marshall's daughter to have a crush on Chase and Nan's son Dan. Storys he appears in. Teenage mutant ninja pups Extreme Pawbusters Paw Rangers The Amazing Spider-Pup Gallery 037.JPG|Larry-pup using his belt 041.JPG|Dan's Paw ranger suit 035.JPG|Younger larry-pup didn't turn out so well in my book P9250198.JPG|Karen and Dan in the Larry pup cave P9250202.JPG|close up on Dan Screenshot 2015-01-30 at 12.15.05 PM.png|Art trade with Confetii The Party Pup. Dan is having a rather hard time carrying Karen for the first time PA090431.JPG|Dan without his suit as a teenager Do you think Dan should have his own private story? Please vote if you want a solo Larry-Pup story Yes. Nah Larryboy and Veggietales belongs to big idea Paw patrol belongs to nick Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:Pawbusters